smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duncan McSmurf (Empath stories)/Gallery
NOTE: Nobody is allowed to submit any images to my picture gallery without my permission -- VicGeorge2K9 Hefty And Duncan.jpg|Duncan doesn't like being called Gutsy! Tapper And Duncan.jpg|Tapper and Duncan to the rescue! Duncan And Tapper Axes.png|We'd like to "axe" you a question! That's Painful.jpg|Duncan, Handy, and Tuffy witness something really painful Duncan Charges.jpg|FREEDOM!!! Tuffy Duncan And Hefty.jpg|They're going to kick tail together Duncan Gets A Ticket.jpg|Duncan never gets a break from being called Gutsy Duncan McSmurf.png Duncan Reads The Script.png|Duncan gets a hold of the movie script Tapper Duncan And Baby.jpg|Tapper and Duncan can only wonder what Baby Smurf will become Log Carriers.png|Tapper and Duncan carrying a log together Accident Prone.jpg|Duncan gets decked trying to stop Clumsy from dancing at the Blue Moon Festival Duncan Trains Brainy.jpg|Duncan shows that Brainy isn't a natural at fighting Duncan Vs Yellow X Hefty.jpg|Duncan and Tuffy dealing with Yellow X Hefty Tough Smurfs Smiling.jpg|Duncan likes Hefty, even if he gets called Gutsy by him Duncan And Culinary.png|Duncan deals with Culinary in the story "Smurfing In Paradise" Duncan Hefty And Handy.jpg|Duncan sees that Hefty is a different Smurf now that he has made his peace with Empath Tapper And Duncan Summer.png|Tapper and Duncan in beach wear Duncan With Bagpipes.png|Duncan with his favorite instrument Duncan With Broadsword.png|Prepare to become haggis! Tapper Comforts Duncan.png|Duncan finds comfort with his friend Tapper Comforting Smurfette.png|Duncan and Tapper comforting Smurfette in "The Innocence Of A Smurf" Empath's Friends.jpg Duncan With Sword And Shield.png|They may smurf our lives, but they'll never smurf...OUR FREEDOM! Duncan Dreaming.jpg|Duncan having a Smurfette dream Duncan Awake.jpg|Duncan suddenly awake from a dream Duncan With Daggers.png|Duncan doing dual-wielding Duncan And Barber 2.jpg|Duncan gives Barber some much-needed business Duncan Vs. Gutsy.jpg|Duncan fights with Gutsy over Brenda (from Squeaky Smurf) Movie Tapper And Duncan.jpg|Things are about to get grizzly! Movie Duncan.png Duncan Swaying.gif|Let's see you try to beat a real Smurfsman! Duncan Winter.png|Duncan with his winter wear Duncan And Hefty Ready To Fight.png|Okay, Wartmongers, get ready to eat fist. Older Duncan.png|Duncan at Papa Smurf's age Duncan And Empath Ready To Fight.png|Duncan and Empath are ready to kick some smurf together. Gutsy Vs Duncan.png|Duncan McSmurf deals with Gutsy Hefty Tuffy And Duncan.png|It's The Three Amigos...er, The Three Pitufos...er, The Three Smurfketeers...oh, whatever! Duncan Gets The Munchies.png|Uh-oh...Duncan's getting the munchies! Duncan Smash.png|Duncan's going to break stuff! Duncan Arms Folded Shouting.png Duncan Arms Folded Smiling.png Duncan Gasps.png Duncan Surfing.png Duncan Throws A Fist.png|POW! Right in the kisser! Duncan With Sword Aloft.png Hefty And Duncan Boxing.jpg Duncan Folded Arms And Smiling.png Duncan Folded Arms And Scowling.png Duncan Thinking.png Let's See You Dance.png Duncan Checks Under The Kilt.png Duncan And Brainy.png Duncan And Grouchy.png Duncan And Smurfette.png Two Proud Smurfsmen.png Sneaky Duncan.png Duncan Making Faces.png Brenda And Duncan Beach Wear.png Brenda Kisses Duncan.png Duncan And Tapper In Kilts.png Old Duncan And Tapper.png Tapper Sees Duncan's Sideburns.png Duncan In Gutsy's Pose 4.png Duncan Trick Or Treating.png|Duncan goes trick-or-treating Stoned Smurfs Greet Lazy.jpg|Well, Duncan sure looks like he's relaxed! Purple Duncan.png|Uh-oh....Duncan got hit by a "Gnap attack"! Purple Tapper And Duncan.png|"We've turned the entire village into Purple Smurfs...let's celebrate with a pint!" Black Tapper And Duncan.png Black Duncan.png Hefty Dares Duncan.png Duncan McSmurf In Prison.png|Duncan McSmurf got put in prison Duncan And Tapper At Liana's Wedding.png Grouchy's Rescue Party.png Duncan Gets Excited.png Duncan Points The Finger.png Smurfs At Hogatha's Windowsill.png Searching A Haunted Castle.png Duncan With Mug Of Ale.png Duncan Stroking His Chin 2.png Duncan Gets Daring.png Duncan Gets Angry.png Stop Grilling Me.png Duncan Dancing.png Duncan Says Gimme Four.png Private Moments Comparison.png Duncan With Cigarette.png Empath In A Coma 2.jpg Duncan And Wild.png Duncan And Tapper Rescue Brainy.jpg|Duncan and Tapper keep Brainy from falling down a cliff. Duncan Brainy And Tapper Tethered.png|Duncan and Tapper keep Brainy tethered. Duncan McSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style).png|Duncan in the style of Numbuh 404's Smurf character poses Duncan And Lazy Swordfight.png|Lazy and Duncan in a swordfight at Duncan's wedding Duncan And Brenda's Wedding.png|Duncan and Brenda at their wedding Young Duncan And Tapper With Swords.png|Young Duncan and Tapper with swords, based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Smurf Johan holding a sword. Duncan In Kilt And White Jacket.png|Duncan in his dress kilt and tuxedo at Woody and Laconia's wedding Empath With Princess Chamelianne.jpg|Duncan sees that Empath as a Wartmonger has gone after Princess Chamelianne Vegetable Stew.jpg|Duncan and his fellow Smurfs served a giant vegetable stew by Greedy Duncan With Basket.png Category:Galleries